


my own jealousy

by stefonzolesky



Category: Ideal Home (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Relationships: Paul Morgan/Erasmus Brumble
Kudos: 3





	my own jealousy

paul feels young and dumb and stupid and extra stupid. 

he's 39, which isn't too young, but he's getting older and he's falling off the market. if there was ever a market. 

erasmus is only three years older than him, which isn't much, but the boy --  _ man _ \-- erasmus is making out with is a whole 10 years older than paul which makes him want to fucking scream.

he shouldn't be mad. it isn't like they're exclusive. they’ve even talked about it.

he throws back his drink and refocuses his eyes on the man in front of erasmus. he’s blond and clean-shaven and toned. paul folds his hands in his lap and takes note of just how fucking gay he looks in that moment, because this guy erasmus is talking to is buff and manly and cool and everything paul isn't.

he follows erasmus home that night, despite his frustration. it's not like he has anything better to do.


End file.
